Amnesia
by Noah of Literature
Summary: After a battle with a demon, Kagome falls into a pit. Thing is, Inuyasha went down with her. Now they both have amnesia and Inuyasha is in full demon mode! But... will this strange turn of events before for better or for worse for 'Yanu' and 'Kitty? Will they finally find the love they couldn't have as 'Inuyasha' and 'Kagome? Or will jealous/evil enemies make their move?


**OWNS NOTHING! X3**

**88888888**

Kagome easily dodges the poison-laced whip with a feline's grace. Inuyasha suddenly stand in front of her, an arrow notched and pointed over his shoulder at the rather powerful demon. Inuyasha unleashes his _Wind Scar _at the same time Kagome releases the super-charged, purifying arrow. Miroku reveals his _Wind Tunnel _to suck up the demon, leaving a faintly glowing, purple shard. Kagome hurries over and carefully picks it up, watching with an inward pride as the shard becomes pure at a simple touch. She quickly puts it in the small bottle with the others, nodding to Inuyasha. With a huff of breath, he turns and starts to walk off. Kagome takes a step to follow him, and the ground beneath her crumbles.

They had forgotten that the ground in this area was unstable due to underground tunnels and very deep pits.

Kagome's scream is all Inuyasha hears before he spins around and, assessing the situation in .0000001 seconds, he dives to catch her, making them both fall. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo call out for them as the are swallowed by darkness.

Not more than maybe five minutes later, a dull _'thud'_ echoes through the pit. The rest of the team hurries onto a large Kirara's back. The float down carefully until the two come into view at the bottom. Both are unconscious with large head wounds from falling. But... Inuyasha's claws and teeth are longer. The scars have appeared on his face. Surely he can't be... But a soft growl from between those dreaded teeth is all the confirmation they need. They need to go to Kaede ASAP!

_**(Back at the village)**_

With an irritated groan, the white-haired demon awakes... to find all of him except his head bound. "What the hell?!" he yells, but he is alone. Well, save for the human woman sleeping a few feet from him. The demon looks over at her curiously. Her smell is so... familiar... yet why can he not recognize her face? He leans his head as far towards her as he can and inhales her scent deeply. He growls softly- she smells like him. _'My_ _Mate?'_ he wonders to himself. But... looking at her, he feels better. It's like he has all he's ever wanted right here when he looks at her. Her smooth, pale face, though slightly tanned. Her lithe, strong body beneath the covers and bandages- why is she bandaged? How did she get hurt? He growls irritably. He struggles against the bonds, but they don't budge.

"I wouldn't even try, Inuyasha. Those are sacred bonds and will hold even the strongest of demons." a wizened, old lady warns him so casually. Inuyasha's growl becomes threatening as he watches as the old hag comes too close to his human. "Don't touch her!" he snarls as the old woman tries to place a hand on the woman's forehead. The old lady looks up at him, startled. "Just who the hell are you?" he hisses dangerously. The old woman blinks once in shock before turning on her heels and hurrying out of the hut. "Oi! Hag! Get back here! Let me go!" he howls angrily.

A shifting noise gets his attention and his eyes zero in on the young woman as she stirs from her sleep. He can hear her heartbeat and breathing pick up. She gives a soft moan of pain and he once again struggles against the bonds. She shifts slightly again and her eyes open slowly, blinking sluggishly. She whines softly and tries to move, but winces at the pain. She whimpers again, ever so slightly louder. Without even thinking, he rumbles in his chest- a soothing, lulling rumble that makes her relax. She moves her head, which obviously takes a lot of commitment, to look up at him. Clear brown meet liquid amber. "Who are you?" he asks her in a grumble.

"I don't know." she answers truthfully, looking confused. "Who are you?" she inquires curiously.

He opens his mouth to answer, but pauses, unsure. "I don't know either." he mumbles grumpily. She giggles and he narrows his eyes at her. She blushes. "Your ears. They move. It was cute." she murmurs gently, not looking at him. He huffs, unable to bring himself to be angry at the lady. "Well, one thing's for sure; we must know each other. Otherwise you wouldn't smell so strongly like me." he mutters more to himself than to her, but she hears anyway. "What are you, anyways? You look like a big puppy." Her eyes glitter happily when she says that, watching him adoringly. It makes him somewhat uncomfortable, but a gentle feeling of pride brushes his icy heart at the affection.

"I'm a demon. A dog demon, to be more exact." he states with pride thick in his voice. She moves her head slightly in a very short nod to show she's listening. "Why are you wrapped like a mummy?" she asks in that same curious voice.

"What's a mummy?" he asks back, almost as curious as her. She giggles again and he decides he likes this human woman. No wonder she smells like him. She _must _be his Mate, why else wouldn't she run from him in fear? Even humans as injured as her would have attempted it, or tried to kill him. "A mummy is wrapped similar to how you are, but their heads are covered also. The priests would take out some of the vital organs after death and stuff them with preservatives and herbs and charms. Then they pulled the brain out through their nose and wrapped their heads." She tries to shrug, but winces at the movement. He hisses, not liking to watch her suffer. "Are you okay?" he asks quietly. "Mhm." she answers, her eyes closed tight in pain. He rumbles again and watches the subtle way she relaxes at the noise. _'Definitely my Mate.' _he thinks to himself, thoroughly convinced. She finally opens her eyes and looks at him again. "So if we know each other, how come we don't know each other's names, or even our own?" she asks softly, not knowing how to explain their predicament.

"I don't know. Maybe we could help each other figure that out." he answers, lost in thought. Who is this girl that must be his Mate? "Are we Mates?" he asks her out loud.

She remains silent, brooding deeply. "I think so. Every time I look at you, I feel happy." she murmurs aloud, contemplating. "Then it's settled. We're Mates." he decides. "Yes, but how does that solve our 'no-name' predicament?" she inquires, rolling her eyes. The demon man 'hmm's for a bit. "How about your name it Kitty?" he inquires out of the blue. "Are you sure that's my name?" she asks in a rather deadpanned voice. "Well, I feel like it starts with a 'K', so..." he tries to shrug, but he can't move his body.

"Um... how about your name is Yanu? It has a certain ring to it." she wonders aloud like him. There is a moment of thoughtful silence before he sighs, "Fine." Kitty giggles and he relishes in the sound. Damn, he must have been pretty smart to make such a lovely creature his Mate.

The reed covering to the door moves aside to reveal the old woman with a monk, a demon slayer, and demon cat, and fox demon pup right behind her. Yanu bares his teeth, barely holding back the snarl. "You're awake! Oh, that's wonderful!" the monk exclaims, silently thanking the heavens. "Kagome, are you alright?" the pup asks worriedly, standing beside Kitty. It's just a little too close for Yanu's liking. The woman on the bed blinks at the pup blankly. "Who's that? I hope you aren't talking to _me_, because _my _name is Kitty." she answers flatly. All is quiet for a moment before the demon slayer gasps. "She has amnesia!" the slayer exclaims, a hand over her heart. The old lady nods once. "Aye. And Inuyasha is the same as well." The old hag, slayer, and monk look at him hard, studying him carefully. Without warning, the monk raises his staff and brings it down on Yanu's head rather hard. The demon yelps, squirming in vain. "What the hell was that for?!" he rages, desperately trying to break free. "Well, he certainly kept his temper." the monk mumbles as all three sweatdrop.

"Please, don't hurt Yanu. He's just angry because he's stuck there." Kitty pleads gently, trying to move. Her tears well up at the pain of trying to get up. Yanu growls. "Don't move, idiot! If you don't get better, then what will I do?" he rumbles angrily. Immediately, she stops, the tears running. "I-I'm sorry." she whispers, her eyes closing in pain. Sighing, Yanu puts his head as far back as it will go before throwing it forward and moving himself to lay beside her. He nuzzles her neck, since they're laying in opposite directions. "Don't cry, silly woman." he murmurs only for her.

The group watches, dumbfounded. "Did they just...?" Sango tries to speak, but her brain just shorted out, like the rest of them. Inuyasha is being publicly **NICE** to Kagome?!

"It seems that they have established their own reality to fill in the void of their own missing memories. Kagome was closer to Inuyasha's name than the other way around, only slightly backwards." Miroku sounds deep in thought, though trying not to chuckle. "So they're Kitty and Yanu?" Shippo asks quietly, glancing over at the two immobile people whose eyes are closed as they seek comfort in each other's presence.

"Koga and Sesshomaru are going to have a really hard time with this." Sango murmurs softly. The others nod in agreement. Without another word, they all turn and leave the hut.

"Are they gone?" she whispers to Yanu. He is quiet for a moment, listening. "Yeah." he whispers back. She sighs happily and snuggles closer to him, pressing her nose into the hollow of his neck. He rumbles deep in his chest and she seems to purr in response. She is so responsive, even for a human. She smells so fresh, so like him that it's a bit unnerving, but in a good way. "Kitty." he murmurs sleepily. "Mm." she responds, sounding as tired as he feels. He doesn't respond, because they both lapse into sleep.

**888888888888**

After about a week of a growling 'Yanu' and a silent 'Kitty', Kitty was allowed to walk around. She had been sitting up for the past three days with the encouragement of everyone, including Yanu. She does not speak to anyone but Yanu, and that is usually in private. Yanu, on the other hand, growls and barks and insults the people keeping him hostage 24/7.

Her first day on her feet, she walked the three steps to collapse by Yanu, panting heavily. Her freshly scar-healed wounds aching with the effort. He rumbles his praise to her softly and she smiles at him before Sango and the old woman, who had told him time and time again that her name is Kaede, take her back to the bed. They make her wear a Priestess' uniform and the children have been coming to see her for the past two days, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. All the damn smells and no way to cover his nose. She would usually catch on and place one of the white shirts she had recently worn over his nose and mouth. He would then be content to sit in silence, listening closely with his eyes closed, inhaling her scent. Their friends were surprised by his control. Maybe it's the bindings?

The second day on her feet, she wrapped her arms around his cocooned form when no one else was in the hut. She had already walked and Kaede had forbidden her from leaving her bed, but she ignored the warning and was now curled against Yanu as her rumbles his appreciation. "Yanu, we need to get these bindings off." she murmurs softly to him and she runs her fingers through his hair repeatedly. "I know. I just wish I knew why those idiots are keeping me like this." he growls in frustration. Kitty leans over and brushes her lips against his cheek lightly and he is reduced to low grumbles of discontent. She smiles lovingly at him and rests her head on his shoulder. He rests his head on top of hers. Kaede finds them like that later, asleep together with Kagome's blanket wrapped around them. She cannot stop the smile that rests comfortably on her lips at the sight of the two.

The third day, everybody save for Yanu follows Kitty as she slowly and shakily makes her way out of the hut to stand in the sunlight. Yanu watches her, the sun giving her a glow that makes his chest swell with the pride he holds in his Mate. Granted she's human and has been healing slowly, but she is everything he's ever wanted in a Mate and he'll be damned if he ever lets her go. When she sat beside him, she smelled of the sun and outside.

That night he awakens from his light doze to her whimpers of fear. "Kitty." he calls softly, trying not to wake the old hag lying on the other side of the rather small hut. She doesn't seem to hear him, because she twitches slightly, her head moving back and forth. "Kitty." he calls just a little louder. "Y-Yanu." she whimpers quietly in her sleep. Her fear floods his nose and he growls, thrashing against teh bonds once more with a renewed vigor. "Yanu!" she cries out, louder than before. It wakes Kaede. "What ails ye, child?" she asks sleepily, hurrying to Kitty's side. She moves to touch her head, but before the old woman can touch Kitty, the girl's eyes pop open as she screams, her eyes glowing a soft pink. The light expands and envelopes the hut, awakening the sleeping slayer, monk, cat and fox demon next door.

They barge in as the light dies down. "Lady Kaede! What's going-" Miroku stops, jaw dropped at the scene before him.

Kaede looks up at Inuyasha, free of his bindings. In his arms is cradled a crying Kagome. Her tears sparkle like crystal as they move slowly down her cheeks as she looks up at Inuyasha with glittering eyes. The full demon Inuyasha looks back at her, his usual amber eyes a sky blue. Otherwise, that and the other physical demon features, e looks the same. A clawed hand comes up and gently wipes away a tear before bringing the tear to his mouth. A flash of surprise presents itself in his eyes before he refocuses on the sniffling angel in his arms. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream." he murmurs gently to her as the light completely disappears. She nods slowly, sniffling as she wipes her eyes. "I-I-I-I know... I-it's just that... y-you and I... fought a lot... and hated each other..." she chokes on the last part and starts to cry again. He leans down and lightly licks a stray tear away. "Stop crying." he pleads softly in her ear. She nods and sniffles, holding back anymore tears. "I love you, Kitty." he murmurs before gently placing his lips on hers.


End file.
